Confesiones entre gritos, risas, aplausos y nervios
by SilverSnakeHeart
Summary: Una tarde tranquila, las chicas de 1ºA, en compañía de Kirishima y Satou, acaban realizando una lista sobre los 'más guapos' de la clase A. Sin embargo, algo que todos llevaban mucho tiempo esperando, acaba por ocurrir.


**Bueno, este fic lo he escrito prácticamente obligada por cierta amiga cuyo nombre no diré? Lilith? En fin, este es un fic totalmente espontáneo y random con el que espero que al menos os riáis un poquito.**

 **Como siempre, los personajes pertenecen a Horikoshi. Si tenéis alguna sugerencia, soy todo oídos. ¡Disfrutad!**

* * *

En aquella tarde de domingo, el campus de la UA y sus alrededores, permanecían casi en su totalidad, en completo silencio. La mayoría de los estudiantes había aprovechado para salir y despejarse la tarde antes de las clases, aunque había otros que habían preferido quedarse en sus residencias para, simplemente, charlar con sus compañeros y amigos. Ese era el ejemplo de algunos alumnos pertenecientes a la clase 1ºA.

Unas cuantas mantas por el suelo, varias clases de dulces sobre la mesa acompañados de varias bebidas y un grupo de amigos charlando animadamente. En ese grupo se encontraban las seis chicas de la clase A, junto con Kirishima y Satou. Éste último, cómo no, era el que se había encargado de preparar todos los dulces. Era algo así como una unión estratégica: él disfrutaba haciéndolos y las chicas disfrutaban comiéndolos. Y Kirishima también, obviamente.

El viernes tras acabar las clases habían escuchado que la muchos pasarían el domingo fuera, o incluso todo el fin de semana para estar con sus familias. En ese momento, a Hagakure se le ocurrió la idea de hacer algo juntos todos los que se quedaban. Y curiosamente, se quedó ese pequeño grupo, que ya había tenido más de una reunión y más de una quedada para salir a pasear por la ciudad.

Tanto a Kirishima como a Satou les gustaba estar con las chicas, ya que lo pasaban bien y podían debatir sus problemas entre todos. Además, si les había quedado deberes por hacer, sabían que Momo les ayudaría encantada con ellos. La pequeña reunión había comenzado con pequeñas anécdotas sobre lo que había ocurrido durante esa semana en las clases, como por ejemplo como cuando Ochako se quedó medio dormida en clase e hizo flotar sus cosas o cuando Kaminari casi deja a la UA sin luz por tratar de arreglar una bombilla. Sucesos cotidianos, vaya.

La última horneada de galletas se había enfriado al fin lo suficiente para poder probarlas sin riesgo a quemarse y todos cogieron una. Mientras mordisqueaba la galleta, Mina se puso en pie casi de un salto que provocó que varios de los presentes dieran un respingo sobre las mantas por la sorpresa.

—¡Tengo una idea! ¿Qué os parece si hacemos una lista de los chicos más guapos de clase?

—¡Me parece bien! —No habían transcurrido ni dos segundos cuando Hagakure se levantó, de un salto también según pudieron observar por su ropa.— ¿Quién tiene papel?

El resto de los presentes se quedó en silencio, mirándose unos a otros. La que peor parecía estar era Momo, en cuyo rostro se podía observar una sombra rosada sobre sus mejillas.

—¡Yo tengo!

Todos se giraron para mirar a Kirishima, que se había incorporado y había cogido una libreta y un lápiz. Los tenía ahí debido a que antes había preguntado por un ejercicio de clase. Eso sí que había sido un golpe de suerte. Las dos que habían iniciado aquella 'gran' idea, dieron una palmada al unísono para, seguidamente, ponerse junto al pelirrojo, que había comenzado a escribir.

—Hm... Puede ser interesante. —Musitó Tsuyu, colocándose en el lado libre junto a Kirishima.

—¡Venga! ¿Quién empieza? —Kirishima volvió a hablar mientras paseaba la mirada por todos los presentes— ¡venga, tú, Satou!

El nombrado se quedó mirando al contrario, con una mueca en el rostro y seguidamente se encogió de hombros.

—Yo... Eh... No sé. —Confesó, ya que ese no era un tema que le interesase demasiado— ¿puedo pensarlo y decirlo luego?

—Bueeeno, está bien. —El pelirrojo suspiró y siguió paseando la mirada por sus amigas.— ¡Venga, Ashido!

La nombrada se puso en pie y se llevó una mano al pecho, como si fuese a hacer alguna especie de juramento, mientras una gran sonrisa adornaba su rosado rostro.

—Pues mi elección es... —se quedó en silencio unos segundos, para darle más 'emoción' al asunto— ¡Aizawa-sensei! —Soltó en un grito, a la vez que su sonrisa se ensanchaba.

—¡Sensei no es parte de la clase! —Se quejó Jirou, la cual jugueteaba con una galleta.

—¡Es el profesor, debe contar!

Ante las negativas de todos, la joven de ojos negros se cruzó de brazos, maldiciendo por lo bajo y volvió a quedarse en silencio para pensar en su segunda opción.

—Bueno... ¡Pues elijo a To-do-ro-ki! —A cada sílaba que decía, hacía un movimiento diferente con los manos, sin perder de vista en ningún momento a Momo, lo que hizo que el sonrojo de la joven fuese en aumento. Tal y como Mina había previsto.— ¡Kirishima, tu turno!

El nombrado, tras escribir la elección de Mina también se puso en pie, sonriendo tan enérgicamente como solía hacerlo.

—¡Mi elección es Bakugou, aunque sé que nadie lo esperaba!

Todos los presentes se echaron a reír por el comentario sarcástico, ya que ninguna, ni siquiera Satou habría necesitado de esa confesión para saber cuál sería la evidente elección.

—¡Yo voto por Ojiro! ¡Es tan guapo y tan genial! —Hagakure había sido la que había hablado, tan alegremente como de costumbre, haciendo que varias de las presentes se preguntaran cómo eran sus amigos capaces de decir lo que pensaban con tantísima alegría y felicidad.

—A mí me gusta Tokoyami. —Dijo Tsuyu, mirando a Kirishima, que era el que seguía apuntando las elecciones. —Me parece muy interesante y misterioso.

Esa confesión provocó comentarios por parte de sus amigos, ya que de todas las opiniones, esa había sido la que más les había extrañado a todos.

—Si hablamos de guapo, creo que voto por Kaminari. —Jirou se tumbó en el suelo por completo mientras jugueteaba con los conectores de sus orejas— aunque es bastante idiota.

—Un idiota que te gusta. —Canturreó Mina, a la vez que le tiraba una galleta a Jirou y esta la atrapaba al vuelo.

—Cállate. —Respondió, casi con un grito, ante la provocación. Partió la galleta que había atrapado en dos y se la llevó a la boca de mala manera, dando así la conversación por terminada.

—Te toca, Ochako.

La castaña se giró para mirar a Tsuyu y, rápidamente apareció sobre sus mejillas un sonrojo. La joven se encogió de hombros, y agarró sus propias manos, retorciéndolas debido a los nervios. No era como si aquello fuese una ronda de confesiones sobre los chicos que les gustaban, pero en cierto modo lo sentía así.

—Pues... —tartamudeó un poco y bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, para no tener que ver las miradas de todos puestas sobre ella.— Yo voto por Deku.

Tras hablar, levantó la cabeza con timidez para ver las reacciones de sus amigos, pero todos estaban sonriendo, en vez de hacer alguna burla o algún comentario para ponerla aún más nerviosa. Sintió incluso la mano de Momo sobre su hombro, en un gesto tranquilizador, algo que le agradeció con una sonrisa.

Después Ochako, se hizo el silencio durante varios segundos, pero todos tenían la mirada puesta sobre Momo, a la que rápidamente se le borró la tierna sonrisa que le habían provocado las palabras de la castaña. Era más que evidente el sonrojo que había sobre sus mejillas, que hacía pareja con la cúmulo de nervios que se había instalado en su estómago. Si Ochako lo había pasado algo mal diciendo su elección, lo de Momo ya pasaba a otro nivel.

Todos sabían de muy buena mano la respuesta que tendría la joven, aunque no pareciera muy dispuesta a colaborar. Pese a todo, sus amigas y amigos estaban deseando escuchar la respuesta de sus propios labios.

La morena bajó su mirada, tal y como había hecho antes la joven a su lado, sintiéndose realmente nerviosa. Sin haberse dado cuenta, tanto Kirishima como Jirou se habían deslizado hasta su lado y espalda y se echaron sobre ella, ambos con grandes sonrisas.

—Venga, dilo. —Dijo Jirou, mientras le daba suaves golpecitos en la mejilla— sabes que lo está deseando.

—Vamos, YaoMomo. Nadie te juzgará por tu elección. —Continuó Kirishima, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de la joven para hacer incluso más presión.

Momo no sabía lo que hacer ni dónde meterse. Con respecto a esos temas, era realmente tímida y sus amigos diciendo eso, no la ayudaban a sentirse mejor. Se sentía muy avergonzada.

—¡Qué lo diga, qué lo diga! —Empezaron a decir a coro Mina y Hagakure, acompañando sus palabras con unas palmadas.

Ante tanta presión y tantas miradas sobre ella, expectantes, no le quedó más remedio que 'confesar'.

—P-Pues... —el nerviosismos en su voz era más que patente— Todoroki. —Dijo, en apenas un susurro.

Sin embargo, todos habían podido escucharlo con claridad debido a que se habían quedado en silencio. Segundos después todo eran gritos de emoción y aplausos, lo que consiguió que Momo se tapase el rostro con ambas manos, muerta de pura vergüenza.

—¿Habéis empezado a salir ya? —Preguntó Jirou.

—¿Se confesó él o fuiste tú? —Dijo Tsuyu.

—¿Besa bien? —Cuestionó Kirishima.

Esa pregunta fue la que hizo estallar a Momo, que apartó las manos de la cara, dejando ver así su rostro, que había alcanzado un grado de sonrojo inigualable.

—¡Esto es solo una lista de chicos guapos! ¡En ningún momento he confesado que estemos juntos!

Otra ola de gritos, aún más emocionados que antes, inundó la sala, junto a fuertes aplausos. Al parecer, sin quererlo, había hecho mucho más que expresar su opinión acerca del 'más guapo' de la clase.

La joven estuvo incluso a punto de salir huyendo de allí, pero todos se tiraron sobre ella para abrazarla, alegres y sonrientes, consiguiendo hacer que el corazón de Momo se tranquilizase, aunque fuese solo un poquito.

—¡Tienes que contarnos todo! ¡Prometemos no decir nada! —Dijo Mina, volviendo a llevarse la mano al pecho para darle más veracidad a sus palabras.

Y entre gritos, risas, aplausos y nervios, transcurrió el resto de la tarde en la residencia de los de 1ºA.


End file.
